myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Inti
Well well well...Konami had finally made a banlist that can screw up my old Synchro Turbo deck. So, with some modifications, I made this deck that is still non-meta but just as fun. Monsters Fire Ant Ascator X3 Junk Synchron X3 Level Eater X2 Morphing Jar X1 Oracle of the Sun X3 Sangan X1 Supay X3 The Tricky X3 Tragoedia X1 Total: 20 Spells Dark Hole X1 Heavy Storm X1 Magic Planter X2 Monster Reborn X1 One for One X1 Pot of Avarice X1 Total: 7 Traps Call of the Haunted X3 Imperial Iron Wall X3 Limit Reverse X1 Mirror Force X1 Seven Tools of the Bandit X3 Solemn Judgment X1 Torrential Tribute X1 Total: 13 Synchro Monsters Formula Synchron X1 Armory Arm X1 T.G. Hyper Librarian X1 Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier X1 Moon Dragon Quilla X2 Black Rose Dragon X1 Stardust Dragon X1 Scrap Dragon X1 Sun Dragon Inti X2 Shooting Star Dragon X1 Total: 12 Xyz Monsters Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Tiras, Keeper of Genesis Total: 3 The purpose of this deck is simple: Synchro summon both Inti and Quilla as early in the game as possible and leave an Imperial Iron Wall to keep them both safe from being banished. From there onwards you can just watch your opponent pull his hair out trying to get rid of them. In the meantime, bring out a Number 12 or Tiras just to remind him that your monsters are there to stay. Simple enough, eh? From there onwards there are few more tricks to pull: Accel Synchro for my old favourite Shooting Star Dragon to keep your Iron Wall up (although the Walll itself hinders Shooting Star's effect, and Formula Synchron is no longer a +2 to the hand), or bring out a Scrap Dragon for effectively free bombing and getting some mastery over which dragon to keep. Alternatively, Overlay for an Xyz and rub it in even more! Compared to the Synchro Turbo deck, this deck is relatively more focused, and hence lack the flexibility, rendering its main strategy to beatdown with monster effects as a support as opposed to my old deck. However, this deck does have one advantage that Synchro Turbo can never match up with: Hand Power. This deck is self-maintaining, so you can wreak havoc on the opponent without doing the same to your hand size. The reduction of Synchro options can be made up by using Xyz, particularly Rank 5 ones, which pack a punch. I have yet to figure out a complete Side Deck for this deck, although I expect quite a few Xyz monsters to interchange with. Potential members include Zenmaines, Gaia Dragoon, Photon Streak Bouncer, Numbers 61, 25, 39 and even 83 and 56. Pot of Avarice is considered due to this deck's considerable searching capabilities, and provides additional draw power, and MST perhaps to sub out Seven Tools based on the situation. Simorgh can be considered if you are not running Iron Wall. Oh, and Skill Drain is a MUST to deal with Kristya and stuff, and this time, with all the looping done in the graveyard, it is in full synergy with the deck! Lv8 turbo Inca (unlimited format) http://i.imgur.com/xU26i9K.png The purpose is to to use the lv5 monsters special summong effects along side chaos-end master to summon oracle OR jammer, preferably Oracle. Double summon is a massive helo for summoning one-turn quilla or inti, but if you have the option always open with quilla > inti, dont waste your material summong the stronger half of the loop just for it to be destroyed, the extra deck basically covers anything that can be thrown at you, burn is broken by black-wing, blader rapes so many decks or forces them to waste a turn without summoning to avoid his effect. scrap dragon + Supply Unit + Inca loop allows you to draw 1, summon the opposite dragonm and pop one card all at once, you can also use supay, oracle, or apoctaquil to get their effects, or use red dragon archfiend to pull multiple effects at once by not attacking star eater is always helpful, with all the lv8's in this deck summoning eater shouldnt be much trouble, fire ant + any lv8 synchro the xyz's hardly need explanation, 2 being summoned by the use of lv5's you can summon, lv8 synchros play the tachyon, and any lv4 for 101 the main deck has most your standard build stuff that needs no explanation if youve been looking for an inti/quilla build, you should know these cards fine by now, see the deck in action on Duelingnetwork.com username is Blaze64, good luck have fun